love life
by 34KWBLBRBOBU
Summary: college don't we love it. just something on wally and kuki during their love life. kuki is secretive. wally is plain out dumb. my I think this will work out well. as long as he doesn't freak send the wrong message or black out. yep nothing can go wrong


Okay so ten to one I don't know much on how Australians usually write. So bear with me please. The um…poems were created by me. Yes I write poems for a living. Hope you enjoy. **I own nothing but the story not the characters!**

 _ **You yell and scream**_

 _ **Blame it on me**_

 _ **Through your fist**_

 _ **Kick my knee**_

 _ **Blood runs down**_

 _ **Rain hammers on me**_

 _ **The sun has come**_

 _ **It smiles at me**_

 _ **You disappear**_

 _ **With a blink of an eye**_

 _ **White aura surrounds me**_

 _ **I am free I am me**_

 _ **No more hiding**_

 _ **Masking in defeat**_

 _ **But smiles and care**_

 _ **Out of the shadows**_

Stopping short she shook her head. How was she ever going to be able to finish it? High school was like torture. She hated it. Everyone was worried about her. She used to be so happy. So bubbly. Now she just slams her head on her desk. Questioning when it would end. Her friends give her pitiful looks. She never thought much of the blonde Aussie. Since he was always pitiful to her.

'What you writing?' that Australian accent hitting her dead on. She just shook her head.

'C'mon it can't be nothin.' She just sighed. As her raven hair bounced.

She turned looking up at the blonde 19 year old Aussie. Her soft amethyst eyes glazed into his emerald ones. She opened her mouth to say something. But decided against it. When the answer to her question showed. He would show up without her inviting him. Though she invited him today, in fact he practically followed her home. ( _Like a lost little puppy. I must say_ ).

'Homework.' Glancing back at the paper.

'Oh. Right **Kuki** you got that poems.' Making a face as he jumped off her bed. Looking down and snatching the paper in his hands. Much to the poor girls protest. Glancing over it before continuing, 'man kooks your barely done. Need help?'

'Hey!' she turned facing the Aussie. She mumbled walking over to her bed. While snatching the paper from the poor blonde. She swayed slightly as she trudge backed to the desk.

'What? I just asked if you needed help.' Cocking his head to the side as he raised his eyebrow. Glancing at the young girl. As she mumbled away, while her head kept going back and forth. 'you okay? You don't look to good kooks.' Never taking his eyes off her. She mumbled lowly something he didn't catch, 'what was that kooks?'

'I'm fine.' That angel voice came hard and cold. Jumping when she heard it. She turned and faced him, 'sorry **Wally** I am so sorry. I didn't mean it to sound so mean. Please forgive me.' Glazing at the shocked look on the blonde Aussie's face. Before she heard him chuckle.

'Man kooks! You don't have to apologize.' The room went silent. When he noticed the young Asian girl's eyes flickering, 'you sure you're alright?'

'Yeah, just a little sleepy.'

 _ **The sun will shine again**_

 _ **But tonight please rest your head**_

 _ **Let the rain fade away**_

 _ **Along with all your worries**_

 _ **I will be right here**_

 _ **Even when you wake**_

 _ **I will protect you**_

 _ **No matter who is in the way**_

 _ **So my dear let me help you**_

 _ **I promise not to leave**_

 _ **I will be here for you**_

 _ **Just please don't forget**_

 _ **Let your dream fill the sky**_

 _ **Of light of the day**_

 _ **Not the thunder or lightning**_

 _ **But of the sun of our day**_

'Kooks it is 8:00!' glancing at the watch on his left arm. He turned back to the young girl who fell straight on the floor. 'Man kooks!'

Jumping off the bed he ran to the girl. He felt every inch of her forehead. Drawing his hand back. He ran to her bed not caring about the mess he was making. He threw everything off not bothering to notice of the broken vase. Forgetting something he turned to stare at the young raven haired girl on the ground. Walking carefully, ( _considering the mess he just HAD to make!)_ he picked up the young Asian. Carrying her to her bed, ( _without tripping_ ) she gripped closely on his orange hoody. As he tried setting her down, her grip tightened. Not trying to disturb her he laid in her bed. Letting her grip tightened on him.

'If your parents were here, right now. They would've killed me.' Mumbling softly into the girls' hair. Knowing she wouldn't hear him. Kissing her softly on her head, he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **The sun is shinning**_

 _ **The buzzard beeps**_

 _ **I don't want to wake**_

 _ **From this so what dream**_

 _ **Your face I see in the heavens light**_

 _ **I know the moment won't last long**_

 _ **But in this morning I want it to**_

 _ **But I have to listen to this noise**_

 _ **I just don't want to disturb you**_

 _ **Your tears aren't falling no more**_

 _ **Your pain has washed away**_

 _ **Just so peaceful**_

 _ **I sigh knowing I have to**_

 _ **Your grip is still strong**_

 _ **I try to get up**_

 _ **You mumble no**_

 _ **I see you sway and stumble**_

 _ **Muttering it is fine**_

 _ **I just don't believe you**_

 _ **But I just don't argue**_

The Aussie awoke to the poor tear stained girl. This moment is the best he all could think. But of course what happens he has school, college. Mumbling quietly to himself either wake her or stay. He sighs as he tries to get up her grip is still too strong. The petite figure mumbles no. frozen in his spot he sighs. Trying to coax the girl to get up. On his 6th try she gives in and gets up. Her balance is off as she sways and stumbles with each step. Taking off her clothes straight in the mirror. Turning to the shower.

The blonde Aussie just sat watching her try and get a grip. Shaking when she takes her clothes off. He doesn't even try to argue that she isn't well. Jumping to his feet when the poor 18 year old girl threw up. Running to check on her.

'I'm fine. Just don't worry.' Mumbling as the young boy helped her up, 'I am going to take a shower.'

 _ **Darling don't lie**_

 _ **It kills me inside**_

 _ **Knowing you hurt deep inside**_

 _ **Seeing you cry**_

 _ **Don't hide**_

 _ **I know something is wrong**_

 _ **We have school today**_

 _ **Please say it**_

 _ **Please admit it**_

 _ **Say you will stay**_

 _ **In the comfort of home**_

 _ **Just say you will**_

 _ **I don't want to argue**_

 _ **But it seems not optional**_

 _ **So come on**_

 _ **Or I will tape you to the wall**_

Moving out of his grip she walked straight into the shower. Shaking his head he turned and walked back to get ready. Nearly tripping over the mess he had made. With a sigh and shake of a bowl cut blonde hair he went and decided to pick things up. Taking 5 minutes later falling on the young raven haired girl's bed.


End file.
